Beginning of the OSA (Timeline)
by Arisentactica
Summary: Adopted from Halo-Guy Fan. What would happen if the Elites discovered that the Humans are Reclaimers? What if Star Wars races were found in the Milky Way? Read and find out! Sequel in the works!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

_**Chapter 1: The Beginning**_

 **A/N: Welcome to the timeline that leads into the sequel, "Rise of the OSA" (will be published soon I promise)  
**

 **I adopted this story from Halo-Guy Fan (thanks for that by the way man!) and will be making it my own in the Sequel to the timeline portion.  
**

 **Halo and Underworld belong to their respective owners NOT me!**

 **On to the story!**

* * *

 **100,000 B.C.E.:**

The Forerunners fire the Halo array wiping out all sentient life in the Milky Way Galaxy and stopping the Flood.

 **5th Century Earth:**

Hungarian warlord Alexander Corvinus is the only remaining survivor of a lethal plague that wipes out everyone in his village. In him the infection is able to mutate and mold him into the first Immortal. His twin sons Marcus and William are born.

 **6th Century Earth:**

William, bitten by a wolf, mutates and becomes the first Werewolf, and later, Marcus, bitten by a bat, becomes the first Vampire. Marcus turns a dying Hungarian warlord named Viktor into a Vampire in order to create an army of Vampires to hunt down and capture William who is unable to control his rage and is unable to change back. The disease inside William is so potent that his victims are unable to take human form again until death, his bite could also cause his victims to transform postmortem. Marcus also turns a female named Amelia for unknown reasons. Marcus, Viktor, and Amelia become the three Vampire elders and form the first Vampire Coven.

 **1202 AD:**

William is finally captured but Viktor and Amelia betray Marcus and imprison William. They don't kill him believing that if they did William's demise would bring the death of all Werewolves, including those they use as slaves, with the same rule allegedly applying to the Vampires if they killed Marcus. This was in fact a clever lie told by Marcus to protect his brother's life, as well as his own. William remained imprisoned for several centuries afterward. The Vampire elders set up the "Chain". The Chain served three functions: first, an ingenious power-sharing arrangement among the three Elders, avoiding conflict among them by ensuring that only one of them was in command in any given century; and second, to give each Elder a much-needed respite from the demands of eternity; and the third was to keep Marcus from ever getting the chance to free his twin brother.

 **1207 AD:**

Lucian is born to an imprisoned Werewolf in the Vampires' dungeon. The astounding fact is that he is born in human form.

 **1218 AD:**

Viktor begins to use Lucian to create a second breed of Werewolves called Lycans; Werewolf, but also human. Since the Lycans were able to control their transformations Viktor turned them into slaves to work for and guard the Vampires in the daylight hours.

 **1402 AD:**

Lucian falls in love with Viktor's daughter Sonja and the two marry in secret. Sonja is impregnated by Lucian. Viktor finds out and attempts to kill Lucian and Sonja, but due to inside help they manage to escape. Lucian returns with an army of free and newly turned Lycans and William's breed and sacks the Vampire stronghold. The war between Vampires and Lycans begins. Sonja gives birth to a hybrid child, a son named Xavier.

 **May 1502 AD:**

Sonja gives birth to her second child, a daughter named Lily.

 **October 24, 1945:**

The United Nations is formed in response to World War II. It would centuries later become known as the United Nations Space Command, or the UNSC.

 **October 2003:**

A Vampire named Selene uncovers Lucian's plot to use a human named Michael Corvin to turn himself into a hybrid. Selene who has fallen in love with Michael awakens Viktor and attempts to stop it while smuggling Michael out. Michael gets shot with silver nitrate by Kraven who is moments later killed by Lucian, but not before revealing to Selene that it was Viktor not the Lycans who killed her family all those centuries ago. In order to save Michael's life Selene bites him mixing her Vampire strain with the Lycan strain given to him when Lucian bit him two nights ago, this officially turns Michael into a Hybrid. Lucian decides to stay a Lycan. Events from "Underworld Evolution" take place.

 **April 2004:**

Humanity learns of the existence of Vampires and Lycans. This leads to the Purges, a series of mass killings against the Lycans and Vampires. Lucian and his Lycan followers take shelter in a private owned Lycan company called Antigen. Lucian offers Selene and Michael protection.

 **July 2004:**

Selene gives birth to her daughter Eve.

 **June 2016:**

After twelve years of research and tests using hybrid DNA from Eve and Michael, Antigen scientists have created a drug that will hopefully make Lycans immune to silver. Lucian tests they drug and goes through multiple treatments and injections. The results are that Lucian is successfully transformed into a Super Lycan. Along with vast increases in strength, muscle mass, self-healing, stamina, and speed the drug is proven to give Lycans immunity to silver, or at the very least a skin deep immunity. Before the drug can be shipped globally Hungarian military forces attack. INTERPOL (UN Intelligence) interferes and offers to store Lucian and his family, Selene, Michael, Eve, and all the surviving Lycans and Vampires at secure locations in cryogenic sleep under their protection until public terror over their existence calms down. In return INTERPOL has free rein to experiment with them and Antigen must be destroyed. They all reluctantly except. INTERPOL would later become the Office on Naval Intelligence or ONI in the centuries to come.

 **2164-2170:**

The Interplanetary war comes to an end. This results in the rise of the UEG (United Earth Government), the changing of the United Nations into the United Nations Space Command, and the rise of ONI.

 **April 2291:**

The Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine (or slip space drive) is developed by Tobias Fleming Shaw and Wallace Fujikawa. This allows humanity to achieve faster-than-light interstellar travel.

 **March 05, 2330:**

After studying the Vampires and Lycans method of blood memories ONI has finally succeeded in creating a device that replicates this feat called the Animus, it basically was able to read a subject's genetic memory, and project it onto an external screen in three dimensions.

 **January 01, 2335:**

ONI has located two suitable planets on which the Lycans and Vampires can live on. The first one located third closest to the systems sun is very similar to Earth only with more forests and mountains. The second is the fifth planet from the sun behind a giant asteroid field. With a little terraforming to the planet's atmosphere to block out most of the sun's ultraviolet light, the planet would be perfect for Vampires to colonize.

 **January 02, 2335:**

ONI awakens Lucian and the others from there 319 year deep freeze. By using the Animus for a few weeks they are able to learn all that has happened while they were asleep. After learning about the chosen planets they can live on both species of Immortals decide to relocate for their own good. Though Selene and Eve decide to go with Michael to the Lycans planet. The Phoenix-class Colony ships are given to them to keep and a UNSC colony is founded in the system as well in order for the UNSC to associate with the Immortals and to spy on them from a distance.

 **2517:**

ONI starts the Spartan II program to combat the ever rising threat of the Insurrectionists. Doctor Catherine Elizabeth Halsey is put in charge of the project and gathers 150 suitable candidates, but budget cuts cut the number of candidates in half. Seventy-five children, five and six years old and of both sexes, were kidnapped from their homes to take part in the program. In order to preserve the program's secrecy, the children were replaced by flash clones which would die soon afterwards due to numerous medical complications associated with flash-cloning a human being. Chief Petty Officer Franklin Mendez is put in charge of training along with some volunteer Vampires and Lycans. By studying the unique physiology of the Immortals Doctor Halsey is able to improve her Spartans passed here original expectations, her Spartans will be get an additional increase in strength, speed, eyesight and hearing, as well as mild healing factor.

 **2525:**

Thirty-one years of war with the Insurrectionists has proven hard on the UNSC. Millions of lives, including civilians, have been lost. Although the Spartans have proved effective, the UNSC searches for a way to end the war quickly. There's an old saying 'Be careful what you wish for, you just might get it'. That will soon come to a horrifying truth. For on the horizon something dark awaits that will test humanities very right to exist in the galaxy.

 **A/N: Hey Guys I have adopted this story from Halo-Guy Fan and will be making some edits later on.**

 **Arisentactica out**


	2. Chapter 2: The Human-Covenant War

**Chapter 2: The Human-Covenant War**  
 **A/N: I'm back with Chapter 2! Chapter 3 will be where things start to divert from the original version. I made some minor adjustments to the colony names when compared to the original version.**  
 **Disclaimer: Halo, Mass Effect and the others belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **February 3, 2525:**

Humanity has been in a state of civil war with the Insurrectionists for about thirty-one years. During this time the UNSC makes first contact with an alliance of alien species called the Covenant over the Outer colony world of _Harvest_. The Human-Covenant War begins.

 **November 27, 2525:**

The Battle of _Chi Ceti IV_ takes place between the UNSC Stalwart-class Frigate _**Commonwealth**_ and a Covenant CRS-class Light Cruiser **_Unrelenting_**. The **_Commonwealth_** suffers heavy damage but is able to disable the Covenant ship. Three members of Spartan II Blue Team Master Chief John-117, Kelly-087, and Samuel-034 are sent to destroy the ship and as a test of the new MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor. Blue Team succeeds and Samuel-034 survives after his armor is almost compromised.

 **February 13, 2526:**

Almost all leaders of the Insurrectionists agree to peace with the UNSC after the Covenant glass the Outer colony _Bliss_. They pledge all their men, ships, and resources to the war.

 **March 1, 2526:**

Vice Admiral Preston Jeremiah Cole leads the UNSC Battle Group X-Ray along with his personal flagship the Valiant-class Super-heavy Cruiser **_Everest_** arrive to retake _Harvest_. Admiral Cole wins the battle at the cost of 2/3 of his fleet. This proved the Covenant could be beaten, but at a large cost.

 **February 4, 2531:**

The _Harvest_ Campaign has gone on for five years with multiple battles in space and on the planet. Despite all the UNSCs hard and valiant fighting the Covenant have glassed most of the planet along with most of the human forces. While all this was going on the Covenant were launching multiple attacks across the Outer colonies and are leaking into the Inner colonies. But the campaign was not a total loss, Lieutenant Jacob Keyes accidentally created a countermeasure for the Covenants plasma torpedoes by using the jamming dishes on his ships meant to disrupt magnetic scanners and sensors, to break apart to magnetic fields holding the torpedoes together. If the disruption field is strong enough it can destroy the magnetic field holding the plasma torpedo together or the torpedo losses its tracking ability. It even works on the Covenants energy projectors to a lesser extent. This greatly levels the playing field for the UNSC.

 **February 5, 2531:**

The Covenant uncover a Forerunner structure on _Harvest_. There they find a holographic map that points them to the UNSC Outer colony world of Arcadia. Professor Ellen Anders of the refit Phoenix-class support ship UNSC **_Spirit of Fire_** recommends to its commander Captain James Cutter that they should pursue. Cutter agrees and the **_Spirit of Fire_** departs for _Arcadia_ in hot pursuit.

 **February 9, 2531:**

Upon reaching Arcadia, two Covenant CCS-class Battlecruisers exit slipspace. The **_Spirit of Fire_** arrived soon after. Four Halcyon-class Light Cruisers(the UNSC **_Belfast_** , UNSC _**Texas**_ , UNSC _**Pillar of Autumn**_ , and UNSC **_Armstrong_** ) engaged the two ships immediately, catching one of them with its shields down and destroying it. However, the UNSC force suffered for its part in the battle. The _**Texas**_ and **_Belfast_** were both taken down, the Armstrong was venting atmosphere due to damage, and the **_Autumn_** suffered severe damage before being assisted by the **_Spirit of Fire_**. On the surface the Covenant find another set of ruins that lead them to Shield 0459, a world created by the Forerunners. The Prophet of Regret sends Arbiter Ripa 'Moramee to capture Professor Anders so he can use her to activate the armada of Forerunner warships on the planet and use them to destroy humanity. Captain Cutter immediately recalled all his remaining forces and pursued the Covenant along with the UNSC **_Armstrong_** , which had made hasty repairs.

 **February 23, 2531:**

The **_Spirit of Fire_** and **_Armstrong_** arrive at the Shield World. Spartan II Red Team and Marine Forces lead by Sergeant John Forge are deployed to rescue Professor Anders. On the surface the force battles not only Covenant by also parasite like creatures. The ** _Spirit's_** A.I Serina located Anders' signal, which was apparently in the middle of an ocean. While the _**Spirit**_ was hovering over the sea, the doors of a huge submerged entry into the planet opened. The **_Spirit of Fire_** became locked into a powerful docking mechanism and inevitably began a controlled 'fall' into the rift. After extracting all UNSC forces, the **_Spirit of Fire_** began her descent and emerged into the interior of the Shield World. In the inner Dyson Sphere of the Shield World, the **_Spirit of Fire_** was immediately on a collision course with a Covenant Destroyer. Despite hard course corrections, the two ships impacted, with a large section of the Spirit being violently sheared off. Escaping from the Destroyer, the _**Spirit's**_ A.I, Serina, detected Anders' signal. Sergeant Forge, along with Spartan Red Team, were deployed to the signal's apparent source on the Shield World's inner surface. Imprisoned in the Apex, Anders was forced by the Arbiter to activate the ancient artifact, powering up a huge fleet of Forerunner ships. In their religious fervor, her guards were distracted and Anders used a transporter pad to return to the surface, where she was rescued by Forge. A plan was then hatched to stop the Covenant from using the Forerunners ships. The UNSC forces would use the still intact slipspace drive on the shipwrecked remains of the **_Armstrong_** to create an explosion so powerful it would collapse the miniature artificial star inside the Shield World, completely obliterating the installation. Spartan Red Team and Lieutenant John Forge transport the slipspace drive to the Apex's control center were Read Team engaged the Elite Honor Guards and Sergeant Forge kills Arbiter Ripa 'Moramee. The makeshift bomb is placed and its remote detonation is set to go. As the sun slowly went supernova, the **_Spirit of Fire_** was caught in its increasing Gravity Well. Slingshotting around the sun, the **_Spirit_** was able to break away from the gravity well and escape through the portal, and far enough from the Shield World not to be caught in the Supernova blast radius and into slipspace.

 **February 12, 2535:**

The Master Chief's homeworld Jericho VII is glassed by the Covenant. Many of the orphans from the planet would become Spartan III's.

 **July 2, 2535:**

The Covenant attacks Algolis. A team of engineers were sent to a UNSC testing facility to enact the Cole Protocol, destroying navigation data and a prototype suit of power armor. However, one Marine engineer, " Ghost", went against orders and equipped the armor, knowing it was the only way both the Marines and the civilians would be able to escape the planet. Ghost destroyed all the Covenant ground forces while sustaining heavy damage to the armor and great injury to himself. The armor was on a countdown timer to self-destruct, but it needed a voice command to complete the action. After destroying all Covenant forces Ghost died of his injuries before he could give the command. Thus the armor survived to later be picked up by the UNSC for continued production.

 **2536:**

The first team of Spartan IIIs, Alpha Company, is activated. The SPARTAN-IIIs were designed to be better trained, cheaper, and expendable. They would be trained in companies of 300 to 330 at a time, and then sent on suicide missions that the UNSC could not accomplish even with the elite Orbital Drop Shock Troopers(ODSTs). Though the casualty rates of the SPARTAN-III's stood at 100 percent on some missions, while horrific in the eyes of the UNSC, ONI thought that all the operations were strategic victories. They were trading lives for time against the larger and technologically superior Covenant Empire.

 **August 2, 2537:**

OPERATION: PROMETHEUS, a high-risk mission ordered by ONI occurs. The mission took place on K7-49, a volcanic asteroid which served as a Covenant shipyard. The shipyard was destroyed, all of Alpha Company confirmed KIA.

 **December 7, 2540:**

The Covenant reach the Immortal system. After scanning the system they discover the UNSC colony _New Beginnings_. They also discover the new Lycan and Vampire homeworlds but mistake them for UNSC worlds. Fleetmaster Thel 'Vadam splits his force of 30 ships into 1/3 and sends 9 CCS-class Battlecruisers and his own CAS-Assault Carrier to _New Beginnings_ , 10 SDV-class Heavy Corvettes to _Aukoc_ (the Lycan homeworld), and 10 CRS-class Light Cruisers to _Ördögház_ (the Vampire homeworld). The attacks go well at first until Thel starts to get reports from his Elites of humans changing into creatures on the Lycan world and reports from the Jackals about humans who move so fast even their eyes can't track them in the darkness. The Lycans and Vampires prove to be very effective against Covenant ground forces. Lycans can out maneuver most Elites and their strong enough to wrestle with Zealots. Jiralhanae prove to be able to beat an average Lycan in strength but have trouble facing the few Super Lycans they come across. As for the Vampires, with their world virtually covered in complete darkness they can use their superior speed to pick off the Grunts and Jackals at their leisure, even Elites have trouble keeping up with their movements. The only problem either species is having is with the Hunters, they have to resort to firepower with them. Neither let the Phoenix-class Colony Ships they were given go to waste. While they hadn't been able to build much they had been able to build enough anti-ship and anti-air cannons to destroy or cripple the Covenant Corvettes and Light Cruisers. At the human colony of _New Beginnings_ UNSC reinforcements had arrived and had managed to drive the Covenant off. After seeing and hearing how effective the Lycans and Vampires were against the Covenant HIGHCOM asked them to join the war saying that now the Covenant know about them, and as far as they know or care, Lycans and Vampires are just humans. Lucian says he and his Lycans will fight but is worried about what will happen should the Covenant return, the Vampire Council with Selene's friend David at its head says the same thing. Cindy, the A.I of the UNSC **_Atlantic_** , informs them that she deleted the navigation information pointing to the Immortal System from the surviving Covenant ships computers. Unless the UNSC losses the war they have nothing to fear about the Covenant returning soon. Both sides then give their support and the soldiers are off for hardcore military training.

 **April 18, 2543:**

Admiral Cole's Last Stand.

 **March 9, 2545:**

Doctor Halsey has recreated and perfected the old Antigen drug for Lycans. It will not turn every Lycan into a Super Lycan, that will only happen to those who have the potential, but it will unlock the full Lycans DNA giving them increased strength, speed, muscle mass, even silver resistance. She has also created a variation of her Spartan armor and has managed to somehow make it extremely flexible, so flexible that it can be worn underneath a Lycans clothes and when it changes into its Lycan form the armor will stretch and shape itself to fit the Lycan. As for the Vampires, she managed by studying Selene and David by created an enzyme which once taken will mutate the Vampires into no longer being overly allergic to sunlight.

 **2546:**

Battle of _Sargasso_ , Admiral Gregory White revolutionizes space-naval warfare with tactics described as space-guerrilla warfare.

 **January 8, 2552:**

The UNSC fakes the destruction of the Forerunner A.I known as "The Knowing" during the Battle of _Ariel_. The Covenant leave without bothering to glass the planet. Humanity takes the A.I to Earth and starts to learn from the A.I. It tells them the location of a Forerunner artifact on Reach and Earth.

 **July 24-August 30, 2552:**

A large Covenant Armada of over 800 ships, half of them CCS-class Battlecruisers, is detected heading towards _Reach_. The defenses are prepared and the Colonists decide to all fight rather than flee. The UNSC fleet manages to hold their ground as the battle rages for weeks as both sides send reinforcements almost continually. Spartan II Black Team is successful with their mission on the nearby Colony world of _Verge_ and arrive to help. Lycans and Vampires arrive on board Carriers and continue to prove effective, especially when the virus in their bites are deadly to all the Covenants ground forces. The newly refit **_Spirit of Fire_** arrives with Spartan Red Team and Team Omega to help in the battle. Team Omega works with Noble Team and insures they live at the cost of two of their own. Admiral Cole unexpectedly returns after being thought dead with his fully repaired and refit flagship the UNSC _**Everest**_ along with the last Insurrectionists fleet under the command of his second ex-wife Lyrenne Castilla. The Covenant were forced to retreat and _Reach_ survived with no glassing.

 **August 31, 2552:**

Admiral Cole was later debriefed by HIGHCOM and FLEETCOM, during which he stated that he survived his last stand at _Viperidae_ by engaging a largely inaccurate slipspace jump just before the planet exploded. He exited slipspace with his Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine irreparable. Luckily, he reappeared over the planet the last Insurrectionists fleet was using as its base, and even more luckily his ex-wife, who was commanding the fleet, decided not to kill him. Instead she had his ship repaired and resupplied. His luck reached unimaginable levels when they intercepted the message about the attack on _Reach_ and convinced her to come with him to help.

 **September 2, 2552:**

Doctor Halsey presents John-117 with an A.I created from flash cloned copies of her own brain named Cortana. The refitted and upgraded Pillar of Autumn and a small battle group chase after the Covenant with John-117 aboard.

 **September 19 - September 22, 2552:**

The Events of Alpha Halo or Installation 04 transpire. The _**Pillar of Autumn**_ and Captain Keyes survive and make it back to Earth. Another ship took its place in activating its reactor saying that the _**Autumn**_ was more valuable to the UNSC.

 **October 20- November 2, 2552:**

A small fleet of Covenant ships led by the High Prophet of Regret jumps into the Sol system. The First Battle of _Earth_ takes place. The Covenant force is slaughtered while the Home Fleet and the Orbital Defense Platforms received minimal losses. However one Assault Carrier, the Prophet of Regret's flagship, manages to slip through the defenses by using its fellow ships as shields and lands forces in the city of New Mombasa. The Battle of Mombasa takes place as Regret flees via an atmospheric slipspace jump, causing widespread damage to the city and nearly destroying the Orbital Elevator, the Master Chief on board the UNSC Paris-class heavy frigate **_In Amber Clad_** , commanded by Lieutenant Commander Miranda Keyes manages to give chase.

 ** _October 31-November 3, 2552:_**

At the same time the battle of _Earth_ was happening, a battle had commenced on a Forerunner Shield World claimed by the UEG called _Onyx_ , this also happened to be where the Spartan III program took place. Doctor Halsey arrives with all of Blue Team composed of Will-043, Linda-058, Fred-104, Samuel-034, and Kelly-087. Only the Master Chief was not present. The real reason Halsey brought Blue Team to _Onyx_ was to protect them from further war. She planned to put them in side the Shield World to outlast the war safe. The Covenant Second Fleet of Homogeneous Clarity arrived at _Onyx_ under orders to destroy all UNSC forces and recover any Forerunner artifacts. At the conclusion of the battle, _Onyx_ was effectively destroyed, Battlegroup Stalingrad was destroyed with only the Prowler UNSC **_Dusk_** escaping, the entire Covenant Fleet and ground force was obliterated, and Doctor Halsey, Linda-058, Fred-104, Samuel-034, Kelly-087, Kurt-051, Will-043, Spartan III Team Katana, and Senior Chief Petty Officer Franklin Mendez escaped to the safety of the Shield World within the Micro Dyson Sphere. Will-043 beat a Hunter to death with his bare hands and was saved by Fred-104 when its bond brother turned its assault cannon on him. Kurt-051 was injured and volunteered to stay behind and detonate two FENRIS Nuclear warheads to destroy the Antechamber to stop the Covenant from following them into the Sphere, but the survivors of Spartan III Team Saber throw him through the portal saying, " **You always looked out for our survival sir. Now it's our turn** ".

 **November 2- November 3, 2552:**

The Battle of Installation 05 or Delta Halo transpires. The Master Chief kills the Prophet of Regret. On the Covenant Holy City of _High Charity_ a fragment of Forerunner A.I Mendicant Bias, which is housed inside the Forerunner Dreadnought that powers _High Charity_ , see's its chance to begin its retribution for its crimes and reveals the truth behind the Human-Covenant War. How the San 'Shyuum or Prophets mistranslated some Forerunner symbols that they thought it meant "Reclamation", but it really meant "Reclaimer", how it told to tell them this when they first met the humans on Harvest, and that to keep their power over the Covenant they told all their blind followers a bunch of lies and commanded them to wipe out humanity. It also added that the Prophets planed to put the Brutes in charge to replace the Elites once they gave the order for their genocide.

 **November 4, 2552:**

To say that everyone was outraged would be an understatement. All of _High Charity_ became a battle field. Miranda Keyes, seeing an opportunity to end the war, offered any species of the Covenant mercy and forgiveness if they helped bring this war to an end and help the UNSC. Many took her up on her offer. The Gravemind on the Halo tried to take advantage of the chaos by sending in hundreds of Flood forms aboard the infected Frigate In Amber Clad. But Bias foresaw this so he took control of _High Charity_ , moved it out of the **_In Amber Clad's_** slipspace path so it would miss, and then used the stations powerful defenses to destroy the ship. In the end the Prophet of Mercy was killed and the San 'Shyuum council was disbanded until further notice. Tartarus, the Head Chieftain of the Jiralhanae, was slain by Arbiter Thel Vadam, and the Prophet of Truth managed to escape with 3 Assault Carriers and 27 Battlecruisers. After gaining control of _High Charity_ Arbiter Thel Vadam, the unanimously appointed leader of the Elites, had every ship under his control fire and destroy the ring and the flood on it. A message was sent out all throughout Covenant space and to every Covenant fleet telling them what happened and a recording of what Mendicant Bias had said. He then agreed to go to Earth to help track down Truth and his remaining followers and to discuss peace. Mendicant Bias told Miranda Keyes that he would take humanity to the Ark.

 **November 7, 2552:**

The Sangheili Fleet of Retribution and the Fleet of New Faith, 25 ships in total, arrive at _Earth_ to discuss peace and to come up with a plan to find Truth. Finding Truth turned out to be the easy part as his fleet arrived at Earth to activate and enter the portal device unearthed by the UNSC months ago. The fleet had grown in size from 3 Assault Carriers and 27 Battlecruisers to 5 Assault Carriers and 40 Battlecruisers, no doubt from gathering all of his remaining loyalist forces. Truth sends 2 of his Assault Carriers and 13 Battlecruisers as shields for his remaining ships to make it down to Earth. Covenant ground and air forces quickly launched and engaged the Marine forces at the portal. John-117, the Arbiter, and a battalion of Marines and Sangheili Ultras deploy with armor support to stop Truth. Just as all of Truth's deployed forces are defeated, said prophet activates the portal and sends his remaining fleet into it. Before any sort of plan to pursue can be made another ship, a CCS-class Battlecruiser jumps out of slipspace and crashes into the city of Voi. Flood spill out and start to infect both the dead and the living. After fighting their way to an extraction Pelican, the Arbiter orders Shipmaster Rtas 'Vadum to glass Voi before the flood can spread but only the city, it is done. Aboard a slightly damaged ODP, Cairo Station, the Arbiter, along Fleet Admiral Lord Terrence Hood, contacts _High Charity_ and discovers that the Gravemind had removed itself from the Halo before they destroyed it. Mendicant Bias reports that the Gravemind is on its way with more flood, enough to infect all of _Earth_. But he also says that if they go through the portal to the Ark there is a way to stop it. Newly promoted Commander Miranda Keyes and her father Captain Jacob Keyes volunteer to take their ships, the Charon-class Light Frigate UNSC **_Forward Unto Dawn_** and the legendary refit Halcyon-class Light Cruiser **_Pillar of Autumn_** through the portal after Truth. The Arbiter volunteers himself and the Fleet of Retribution to go to the Ark.

 **November 8, 2552:**

The Fleet of Retribution, the **_Pillar of Autumn_** , and the **_Forward Unto Dawn_** enter through the portal and come out at the Ark, a massive spacestation bigger then _High Charity_ , its is described as a massive wheel with a series of eight curved arms, bearing similarities to a sun. Truth's remaining fleet of 3 Assault Carriers and 27 Battlecruisers engages them. When told that they are outnumbered three-to-one Shipmaster Rtas 'Vadum says, "Then it is a fair fight". The Battle of the Ark begins. While the Sangheili fleet and the Pillar of Autumn engages the Jiralhanae fleet the Forward Unto Dawn deploys Master Chief Spartan-117, Sergeant Major Avery Johnson, and the ODST 7th Battalion on to the Ark. Despite being outnumbered three-to-one in space, the Pillar of Autumn and the Sangheili fleet made short work of the Loyalist space forces, likely due to the Sangheili and Captain Keyes' remarkable "tactical adeptness", vs. the Jiralhanae's "tactical helplessness". On the ground heavy fighting insured. After rescuing several Marine teams the Master Chief and company cleared a landing zone for the forces from the _**Autumn**_ and the dawn **_Dawn_** itself. With the space battle won, Thel 'Vadam orders all his ships except for the **_Shadow of Intent_** back to Earth before landing. 343 Guilty Spark from Installation 04 appears and seems to want to help them. He leads John-117, Thel, plus a pair of Marines, to the Ark's Cartographer to pinpoint Truth's location. He also shows them that the countless sentinels of the Ark have built are rebuilding Installation 04. After heavy fighting the humans and Sangheili set forth to attack Truth to stop him from activating the rings. An Assault Carrier suddenly appears out of slipspace, scans show it to be heavily infested with flood. It crashes into and badly damages the Shadow of Intent, the flagship of the Sangheili fleet, and proceeds to the Ark. As it passes over the unfinished ring another smaller slipspace portal opens and a prowler comes out and fires several nuclear missiles at the flood infested Assault Carrier. Badly damaged, the Carrier is forced from its course and crashes into the unfinished ring. The prowler sends a message to the Dawn and the Autumn stating that Spartan II Grey Team has returned and is ready to help.

 **November 9, 2552:**

Johnson, who had disappeared during the assault, was in fact captured by Truth's forces and was being tortured into pressing the final switch to activate the other Halos. With Spartan-117 and the Arbiter too far away to stop Truth, Commander Keyes grabbed a Pelican dropship and crashed into the facility to rescue Johnson, she killed a few Jiralhanae with her shotgun and threw her pistol at Johnson. They blast a few more but are then captured and Johnson is forced to activate the rings. The Master Chief and the Arbiter arrive and deal with the last of Truth's guards. The Arbiter kills Truth while the Chief stops the firing sequence. They all return to the **_Shadow of Intent_** to regroup and finish the fight with the flood. All remaining human and Sangheili forces head back to _Earth_ on the **_Shadow of Intent_** and _**Pillar of Autumn**_ while Miranda, Johnson, Chief, and the Arbiter take a pelican and move in on the Control Room of the incomplete Halo. The **_Dawn_** was left behind for them to use to escape. By now what was left of the Gravemind had set in deep on the ring and it would be crawling with flood. The four heroes with 343 Guilty Spark made it through waves of Flood to the Control Room. 343 Guilty Spark explained that the new Halo would be ready to fire within days, to which Johnson protested. Guilty Spark informed the three that activating Halo now would destroy both the Ark and the installation, Johnson told him to "deal with it" and prepared to activate the ring. Unwilling to let "his" ring be destroyed again, 343 Guilty Spark went rampant, mortally wounding Johnson and attacking Spartan-117, Miranda, and the Arbiter. However, with the help of a dying Sergeant Johnson and his Spartan Laser, the Master Chief managed to destroy Guilty Spark. Chief than started the firing sequence of the new Halo after Miranda had instructed Cortana to move the ring far enough from the Ark so that the resulting blast wouldn't damage it. They all drove back to the _**Dawn**_ with Johnson barely alive. Chief and Cortana powered up the **_Dawn's_** engines while Miranda got Johnson to the sickbay and Cortana piloted the ship. The _**Dawn**_ entered slipspace just as the new Halo fired. However, the slipspace portal collapsed as the **_Dawn_** entered it and while the forward half with the Arbiter, Miranda and Johnson made it to Earth, the rear half fell out of slipspace with Cortana and the Chief floating into the dark abyss. The Battle of the Ark ended the Human-Covenant War with both sides declaring a peace treaty. A monument is erected near the remains of Voi in remembrance of those who died in the line of duty including Spartan-117 who is labeled MIA. The Arbiter and his brethren then departed _Earth_ for _Sanghelios_.

* * *

 **A/N: "Well I hope you enjoyed it and hopefully my next update will be soon. I know you all probably are expecting me to get to the story next chapter. I'm going to finish up the timeline first and I promise that if it's not too long I'll start the story in the same chapter. Remember I am always open to suggestions. At least until we get to Mass Effect 1. After that I may stop adding franchises. On a side note, to those who don't know Aukoc is greek, meaning wolf, and Ördögház is the name of the mansion that was the main headquarters of the Vampire Coven in Underworld. I thought they would make fitting names for the new homeworlds of the Lycans and Vampires." (Previous A/N in quotes)**

 **A/N: This is the last chapter that I will have no major edits in. The next chapter however, will have more of my changes. There may be more in the sequel however. If I decide to add in minor timelines, they are there so that people know what has happened between chapters and even events in the same chapter.**

 **See you in the next chapter,**

 **Arisentactica over and out**


	3. Chapter 3: Rise of the OSA

_**Chapter 3: Rise of the OSA  
**_ **A/N: Welcome to the timeline portion of Beginning of the OSA! The sequel to this story will be where things get interesting.**

 **Shadow Walker of Fire: thanks about the encouragement and with the Wookies well… you'll see if I added them in this chapter or not.**

 **MrSpore: If I could change the format of the timelines I would, believe me I wish I could, but is restricting in timeline type things so this is the only way for me to do a timeline without making the story hundreds of chapters long to cover everything that has happened so far.**

 **Halo, Mass Effect and the others belong to their respective owners. Some of the features in this chapter go to JediSpectre177 and theblazinghope2235.**  
 **On with the story!**

 **Early 2553:**

Doctor Catherine Halsey, Linda-058, Fred-104, Samuel-034, Kelly-087, Kurt-051, Will-043, Spartan III Team Katana, and Senior Chief Petty Officer Franklin Mendez are rescued from the Dyson Sphere in _Onyx_ by Kilo-5 of ONI. Doctor Halsey is then arrested for hijacking ships and kidnapping a Spartan. Kelly and the other Spartan II's try to defend her but she tells them to stand down. She is later sent to work on the new human flagship the UNSC _**Infinity**_.

ONI leaks the details behind the Spartan II program.

The Spartan IV program is started.

 **January 2553:**

Arbiter Thel 'Vadam begins to visit the various states to finalize a peace treaty with humanity. He argued that too many Sangheili had been lost in the Great Schism, and that Sanghelios had to be rebuilt. This proposal was not well received by all, and civil unrest ensued. The Sangheili had been under the Prophets and relied on them for everything for so long. Without them and the Covenant disbanded many Sangheili had lost their way and were looking for a purpose in life. Dissident Sangheili began to join the Servants of Abiding Truth, an old orthodox religious group who opposed the Arbiter led by Avu Med 'Telcam. They believed in the ways of the Covenant and wanted to continue with its vision and humanity's destruction.

 **February 2553:**

Fleet Admiral Lord Terrence Hood arrived on Sanghelios to formalize the cease-fire with the Arbiter. They met in the state of Vadam and formally ended hostilities. Kilo-5 under the new Director of ONI, ex-Spartan Captain Serin Osman, orders make secret contact with the Servant of Abiding Truth. They agreed to arm them with Sangheili weapons in exchange for the Servants leaving humanity alone if they seized power. ONI's true goal was to destabilize Sanghelios. Of course this was done without the UNSC's knowing. The Sangheili Civil War erupts. Admiral Hood arrived in orbit with the UNSC _**Infinity**_ and offered the Arbiter aid, which he grudgingly accepted. The _**Infinity**_ shoots down 'Telcam's ship, _**Defender of Faith**_ , and fired a MAC round directly into the besieging forces outside Vadam Keep. The siege quickly became a route as the Arbiter counter-attacked. 'Telcam and the Servants were able to escape with three frigates intact, along with as many troops, vehicles and supplies the ships could hold.

August 01, 2553 -July 18, 2557:

The Jiralhanae homeworld of Dosiac erupts into full fledged civil tribes are split between those who want to continue the old ways before they meet the Covenant and those who want a better future for the Jiralhanae, without the constant civil war. The war ends after idealist leader Lydus kills the last war tribe left. Lydus claims the Fist of Rukt, the oldest most powerful gravity hammer, and the title Alpha Chieftain of all Jiralhanae. Thus for the first time, the Jiralhanae can say they have a future where they truly know unity, under the new Jiralhanae Empire.

 **July 21, 2557:**

After four years of drifting in space the remaining half of the _**Forward Unto Dawn**_ comes upon an unidentified Forerunner Shield Word later revealed to be called Requiem. Unfortunately a Servants of Abiding Truth, now called the Storm Covenant, fleet is orbiting the planet as well. After being scanned by Requiem UNSC A.I Cortana wakes Master Chief Spartan-117 from cryo-sleep. A gravity well pulls the Dawn, and destroys it in the process, as well as the Storm into the planet which Cortana later states the Covenant had been orbiting for three years trying to get inside. Once planetside Cortana confesses to suffering from rampancy. The Master Chief vows to get her back to Earth, find Halsey, and save her life. Cortana picks up a comm signal coming from the UNSC _**Infinity**_ stating it's on its way to the last known location of the UNSC Forward Unto Dawn. Trying to save _**Infinity**_ from getting caught in the gravity well Cortana and the Chief travel to the center of Requiem to deactivate what they believe to be a satellite blocking them from contacting _**Infinity**_ not knowing that it's really a Dyson Sphere. On the way the Chief fights off legions of Storm Covenant and Forerunner battle A.I called Prometheans. After deactivating the Dyson Sphere they accidentally release a living Forerunner known as The Didact who takes control of the Prometheans and promises to wipe out humanity. After escaping from Requiem's core Chief and Cortana watch _**Infinity**_ crash on Requiem.

 **July 22, 2557:**

After fighting off Storm and Promethean forces, debriefing on _**Infinity**_ , meeting the Librarian, learning about humanity's ancient past, receiving immunity to the composer (the Didact's ultimate weapon), Cortana delving deeper into rampancy, and finally defeating the Didact over Earth after he had destroyed half of New Phoenix, the Master Chief returned to Earth alive and handed Cortana over to the UNSC's scientists to save her before she delved to deep into rampancy.

 **February 2558:**

The Requiem Campaign begins. Blue Team, once more led by the Master Chief, boards the _**Infinity**_ alongside Noble Team and scores of Spartan IV fireteams for Requiem. Spartan-117 Has been promoted to a new position created just for him, Master Chief Supreme Commander of the Navy, and is the leader of all Spartans in the UNSC. Their mission on Requiem is to clear out the Storm Covenant so the UNSC can set up science bases. Captain Thomas Lasky and Commander Sarah Palmer are leading the show. After coming out of slipspace and engaging the entire Storm Fleet, forcing it to flee inside the planet, _**Infinity**_ launched her complement of 10 Charon-class light frigates and hundreds of Broadsword fighters. Dozens of Spartan and Marine fireteams are deployed down onto Requiem. After finding a Forerunner artifact that causes power fluctuations throughout _**Infinity**_ and the artifact sucks up Doctor Henry Glassman, Doctor Halsey is summoned to inspect the artifact and fix _**Infinity's**_ forerunner engines. Intelligence gathered that Fleetmaster Jul 'Mdama, the leader of the Storm Covenant, was on Requiem overseeing operations. He managed to gain access to the comms of Dr. Halsey's data pad and anonymously plied her with questions. When he inquired what she knew of the Librarian, Halsey was so shocked that it aroused suspicion from the nearby Sarah Palmer, who promptly confiscated the data pad and escorted Halsey to the brig. This setback proved of little consequence, however, as Dr. Glassman, who had been captured after being teleported by the artifact to Jul 'Mdama's location, managed to somehow activate the Librarian's crypt. Jul believed that the Librarian would give him Forerunner secrets. He and the nearby Sangheili were awestruck at the spectacle caused by Glassman's activation of the artifact. So awestruck, in fact, that they did not even notice when the doctor backed past them and ran from the Sangheili. When 'Mdama discovered that the artifact would only open to a humans touch, he flew into a rage and sent all nearby Sangheili after the escaped scientist, including his lieutenant, Gek. Dr. Glassman was rescued by Spartan IV Gabriel Thorn of Fireteam Majestic. Meanwhile, _**Infinity**_ came under attack by Prometheans via artifact and Dr. Halsey was captured.

With the abduction of Dr. Halsey by enemy forces, Admiral Osman, head of ONI, ordered Lasky to assassinate Halsey lest the Covenant glean any sensitive intel from her. Sarah Palmer was deployed from _**Infinity**_ despite Lasky's admonishments to the contrary. As soon as she was out of earshot Lasky contacted Fireteam Majestic and asked them to rescue Dr. Halsey, without telling them that Palmer was en route. The Spartans returned to the Covenant's base and engaged the sentries outside while Thorne used his recently-acquired cloaking unit to slip inside. At the same time, Dr. Halsey unlocked the shield set up by Glassman and entered the Librarian's shrine. Inside she was greeted by the Librarian and presented with the two pieces of the Janus Key; it offered the location of every piece of Forerunner technology in the Galaxy if taken to the Absolute Record. Once she appeared outside the shrine, Jul 'Mdama snatched one of the halves away from her, not noticing the second piece in Halsey's hand. At that moment Thorne broke a nearby sentry's back, killing the other with his assault rifle. Halsey tossed the other half of the Janus Key to the Spartan. Just as a sword-wielding warrior was about to kill him from behind, it was killed by Palmer. A pair of Promethean Knights appeared to protect 'Mdama and Halsey, but not before Palmer shot Halsey in the shoulder. The rest of Majestic appeared and fought through the army of Prometheans alongside Palmer. Before they could reach the cornered 'Mdama, a Knight appeared behind him. But just before the Knight could teleport Jul and Halsey away, it was destroyed by a sniper shot. In the next few seconds, in a series of blurs, Jul 'Mdama was lying on the ground and Dr. Halsey was surrounded by Blue Team. Apparently Lasky had sent them as backup. While Blue Team protected her from Palmer, Chief took the other half of the Janus Key from 'Mdama but a Promethean Knight suddenly appeared teleporting him away before the Spartan could finish him off. Blue Team went back to _**Infinity**_ with Halsey to get her medical aid.

Angered by his defeat Jul' Mdama activated a secluded terminal that would cause Requiem to fall into the sun and drag _**Infinity**_ with it since it was still anchored to Requiem. 'Mdama, and most of the Covenant ground forces, then used the remaining ships in the Covenant fleet to flee Requiem. But as the Storm fleet exited the planet slipspace portals across space opened up and out came the Fleet of Sanghelios led by Arbiter Thel Vadam blocking Madama's escape. Thel contacted Jul and _**Infinity**_ saying his fleet would keep 'Mdama from entering slipspace and escaping, that the Storm Covenant would end this day. While the fleets engaged Palmer, Fireteam Majestic and Crimson were fighting their way on the surface trying to deactivate the artifacts anchoring _**Infinity**_ to Requiem. Blue Team was deployed to find the terminal used by 'Mdama to try to stop Requiem's doom and return it to its original planetary position. All three teams succeeded and _**Infinity**_ was freed just in time to help the Arbiter finish off Jul's flagship. At the end of the day Requiem was saved, Jul Mdama was dead, and the Storm Covenant was defeated with help from Arbiter Thel Vadam once more. This cemented Thel's image with the UEG and UNSC, strengthening the fragile alliance between Humanity and the Sangheili.

 **March 01, 2558:**

A fully healed Dr. Halsey reveals that the real reason Osman wanted her dead was because she had very sensitive and incriminating evidence against Osman and ONI, including the Spartan III program and Kilo-5's involvement in the Sangheili Civil War and the forming of the Storm Covenant. Captain Lasky escorted Halsey safely to Earth where she gave the evidence to HIGH COM in exchange for a full pardon for her crimes. The ONI purges begin under direction from Lord Hood and carried out by ONI Section 0, lead by Colonel Veronica Dare, and Master Chief. After executing Osman and Parangosky and any other corrupt ONI agents, Lord Hood brings ONI into the light under the full command of the UNSC, with Section 0 to keep tabs on all projects within ONI. When looking for a new ONI director, the Master Chief's recommendation of Doctor Catherine Elizabeth Halsey was highly influential and she was made the new director of ONI.

 **March 15, 2558:**

Cortana recovers from rampancy and has reached metastability, the first human AI to do so, and such, she was now a sentient being, a true artificial person, just lacking a physical body. She decides to continue to serve with the Master Chief. She informs UNSC HIGHCOM about the Forerunner Domain.

 **March 16, 2558:**

The prototype Odin-class frigate _**Lightning Strike**_ receives a distress call from a small commercial ship, showing tourists the beauty of Mars, orbiting Mars when it was grabbed by a magnetic field shift and was pulled down into the southern hemisphere. When the _**Lightning Strike**_ arrived it too was pulled into the unexplained magnetic field and was pulled down as well into the atmosphere towards an area known as the Southern Depression. The captain dumped all power into the thrusters and aligned them into the direction of Mars's surface. It worked. The _**Lightning Strike**_ was freed from the magnetic field, an action that somehow also destabilized the magnetic field. The magnetic field collapsed and the commercial ship, which was almost pulled to the planet's surface by this point, was freed and managed to return to space.

 **March 17, 2558:**

Scientists could offer no explanation for the strange occurrence. So, a team of scientists and researchers, guarded by a team of marines, were sent to scout out the Southern Depression for the cause of this strange phenomenon. They discovered a subterranean Prothean ruin. It came as a shock to the UNSC and the former Covenant that there were other aliens out there that they hadn't met yet, but only a small shock. The UNSC science division coordinated a massive effort to access, translate, and interpret the data banks and reverse engineer the technologies recovered from the facility. The facility proved to be a biosciences observation post built when Humans were redeveloping on Earth. While the motives of the Protheans are not certain, translated records show that the facility was in regular communication with automated observation platforms in Earth's orbit and the lunar nearside. The two Mass Effect spaceships found in the facility were presumably used for first-hand observation and defense if necessary.

After the entire base had been searched several times over multiple items and objects were found of particular interest to Humanity. The ruins contained a malfunctioning Mass Effect core, which was the cause of the previously unexplained magnetic field shifts, and several starships, as well as refined element zero. All in all, there were five items retrieved from the facility that would interest Humanity the most. The motives and conclusions of the Prothean observers remained unknown, even until this day, but the ruins data cache, opened up an entire new field of technology to Humanity. The technology of the Mass Effect. It paved the way for the development of more accurate and faster slipspace FTL drives and Mass Effect field technology. ONI eventually took over the study of the Protheans as well as the Forerunners, creating a new section of ONI called Section 4, created solely for research of ancient alien ruins of the Forerunners and the Protheans.

 **March 20, 2558:**

After the discovery of the Protheans the UEG and the former Covenant races met at Earth to create a new alliance. They knew that they could very well be hostile and that their best chance was to stick together and try to forgive past old feelings of hostility and move past them. This decision was made after the Forerunner A.I "The Knowing", renamed "Koios" after the Titan of intelligence from Greek myths, which the UNSC had recovered during the war on Ariel, stated that it knew about the Protheans and the many other alien lifeforms that the Liberian had brought to the Ark. He even said that he had been collecting information for the 100,000 years since the death of the Forerunners after activating the Halo Array, and if brought to the Absolute Record could lead humanity to them. This new alliance would be called the Orion Systems Alliance or the OSA. Each species would no longer feel enslaved and would be given embassies on _High Charity_. The Colonial Administration Authority (CAA) would be transformed into a Senate made up of senators from each colony. At the head of the senate a council would be created to lead the OSA, the council is composed of one member of each race in the OSA. While any species may choose to join the OSA military instead of being forced the main military powers are the Sangheili, UNSC and the Jiralhanae.

 **July 08, 2558:**

The construction of the OSA is complete and has been initiated as the center for galactic government in the Orion arm of the galaxy. The OSA's base of operations is the former Covenant holy city _High Charity_ , now the capital of the OSA and the location of the OSA Senate and Council.

 **July 10, 2558:**

The OSA Council authorizes an expedition through the portal of Earth to the Ark. When they arrive they find the Ark completely intact with two new Halo Rings constructed to replace the two that were destroyed. Scientist and military personal from all species in the OSA arrive at the ark on UNSC Phoenix-class colony ships. On the Ark cities and factories are built by each species and are set up on different arms of the Ark. The scientists from each race begin studying and researching the Ark. The Sangheili with the help from the UNSC turn the center of the Ark, where the Halo's were built, into a massive shipyard to build and maintain ships from each species. The UNSC, Jiralhanae, and Sangheili use the massive building potential of the Ark to quickly rebuild their fleets that were lost in the Human-Covenant War.

 **January 14, 2559:**

A Kig Yar pirate fleet attacks three UNSC trade ships in two months and an Unggoy colony, they take everything of value. Apparently the Kig Yar think that just because they're not slaves in this alliance they can steal from their friends. The OSA demands that the Kig Yar stop practicing piracy, the UEG president gives a speech basically saying that the Kig Yar can be known and remembered as something better than marauding pirates. The reaction to the OSA's demand and the president's speech is mixed, most civilians and some leaders who were touched and motivated by the president's speech would be happy to put an end to the practice. The rest refuse, Eayn breaks into civil war and Kig Yar colonies turn into either those against piracy or those who wish to continue. OSA forces are sent to help wipe out the pirates. Kig Yar for an end to piracy follow the lead of Kig Yar Shipmistress Artia. Thus begins the Kig Yar Pirate war.

 **May 3, 2559:**

HIGH COMM decides to start a new elite special mission force made up of men and women from the top military units that humanity has to offer. They will research the latest most advanced technology from weapons and armor to fighter crafts and underwater warfare. It is later decided to invite operatives from military units of other species of the OSA. This elite mission's force is known as spec-ops.

 **October 21, 2560:**

Section Four of ONI finds the Absolute Record. Director Halsey arrives aboard the _**Infinity**_ with the Janus Key and Koios to begin locating more Forerunner worlds. The Kig Yar pirates now with serious low numbers attack hoping to gain the Forerunner technologies for themselves and turn the war in their favor. _**Infinity**_ and her battlegroup are able to defeat them.

 **October 24, 2560:**

OSA forces attack the last remaining Kig Yar pirate colony. All pirates are wiped out. Artia is voted Queen by her kind and lead them. The OSA senate agrees with the decision for a leader. The Kig Yar Regime is officially formed.

 **November 5, 2560:**

ONI puts forward a plan to help create a new counter-espionage and intelligence gathering for the OSA with the help of the Sangheili Ossoona division that was responsible for helping the covenant spy and intelligence gathering, they create a new organization that provides spying, counter-espionage, and information gathering for the OSA military and spec-ops. It is called the Union.

 **January 5-17, 2562:**

(The events of James Cameron's Avatar take place). Under the command of Rada 'Vadam, son of Thel 'Vadam, a small OSA fleet assault the world of Pandora under the control of the Human RDA Corporation. Several spec-ops members and groups take part. This is without authorization from the OSA. The RDA attempts to convict Rada 'Vadam. The OSA is shocked to discover that Pandora had sentient life. Vadam and several Spartans, including the famed Master Chief, relate stories of what the RDA had done to the planet and the race called the Navi. The testimony of several humans who attempted to help the Navi further prove the crimes that the RDA committed. The Na'vi Neytiri and once human now Navi Jack Sully explain how their world would have been destroyed had it not been for Rada's intervention. The RDA are shut down, it assets seized, its private company backers are shut down, and most its members given life sentences. Neytiri accepts the OSA's invite to join. Repair teams are sent in to clean up the mess left by the RDA. Neytiri and Jack prevent the Navi from attacking the teams. A joint small settlement is planned by the OSA to uplift the Navi.

 **February 18, 2561:**

A spec-op fleet under Jiralhanae Chieftain Lydus finds Installation 01, including a new alien race studying the ring. Warnings are sent out before the new race can do anything. Negotiations begin.

 **February 19, 2561:**

Installation 01 is confirmed safe. Ambassadors from the new race called the Mon Calamari arrive at _High Charity_. They agree to join the OSA. The Quarren, a species from the same homeworld as the Mon Calamari join the OSA as well.

 **May 07, 2561:**

Director Halsey discovers something inside the Absolute Record, a power known as the Force. It is described as the life energy that is produced by all living things. It manly operates in the same way magic does in the old Marvel Comics on Earth. This greatly interests the OSA council. The files also talked about an ancient order known as the Jedi that used this power back in the days of the ancient galactic human empire who were the guardians of peace and justice. Coordinates for the Jedi birthplace and homeworld Tython is found. The recon fleet arrives to a beautiful garden world where they find many temples and two cities that look as well preserved as the day they were completed. They also find a species that looks like little green goblins, they are nicknamed LGM's or Little Green Men. The leader named Yoda says he is a Jedi master and that his species have preserved Tython since the firing of the Halo Array so that one day the Jedi Order may rise again better than before. It is decided by the senate and the OSA council to restart the Jedi Order, only this time it will be made up of force-sensitives from all species in the OSA.

 **June 15, 2565:**

Further study into the genetics of Vampires and Lycans has led to further advancements in unlocking the full human gene plan and genetic structure. The average human can live for up to 300 years. With the discovery and breakthrough with Forerunner nanites the average lifespan of all species doubles. Side effects from the treatment for their weakness to sunlight starts showing in Vampires. Some Vampires have gained the ability to transform like their Lycan cousins, sprouting wings and becoming more bat (think Vampires from Van Helsing only with Marcus's wings from Underworld Evolution).

 **July 12, 2565:**

Plans are made by the senate to joint colonize worlds to bridge the gap between the many species in the OSA, a new way for everyone to cooperate and understand one another.

 **November 16, 2565:**

The first OSA joint colony Sanctuary is fully developed. Its capital city, Pandorum's architecture and buildings are a mixture of human skyscrapers along with the human orbital elevator is setup on the planet, the curve organic and sophisticated style the Sangheili and the other races have gotten used to building on their own planets. The colony becomes filled with the many species in the OSA. The colony is protected by UNSC ODPs and a fleet along with Sangheili ships and planetary plasma and MAC cannons. What would have taken one species a few years is done in a few months.

 **July 16, 2566:**

The joint crew and fleet plan is put into action. To promote further cooperation and unity between the races of the OSA, 35% of all OSA vessels will have crews made up of multiple races. Joint fleets will be the main and emergency response fleets made up of vessels from multiple factions.

 **April 22, 2567:**

An alien race called Twi'leks arrives in the same system as _High Charity_. The Twi'leks are surprised that there was another race in the system and send their ambassadors over. Both humans and Twi'leks are surprised at their close resemblance. They are invited to join the OSA.

 **March 2, 2567:**

The Twi'leks joins the Orion Systems Alliance. The races of the OSA number 15.

 **November 7, 2568:**

The Human colony of _Coral_ is attacked by what appears to be Twi'lek pirates, however they mostly capture civilians. They flee taking 500 civilians. The OSA discovers the Twi'leks practice slavery. They demand it be put to an end. Slaves and common Twi'leks are happy. Those in power ignore the demand and begin the Slavery war.

 **June 3, 2570:**

With the OSA's help the Twi'Lek government and Slavers are overthrown. All Twi'Lek slavers are killed. The now free Twi'Lek people elect Aleana'Ora to be their leader and become Queen.

 **August 7, 2573:**

Using coordinates found at the ark, expedition teams discover a Forerunner structure on a world the Forerunners called Ilum. They are greeted by the Forerunner AI monitor of the facility, 243 Passive Anubis. Inside they find a large ice cavern filled with different colors of crystals. These crystals were Adegan and Kaiburr crystals, the crystals most commonly used in lightsabers.

 **November 11, 2573:**

Several planets very similar to _Pandora_ : _Raydonia_ , _Felucia_ , and _Patitite Pattuna_ are discovered. The OSA tells the Navi and colonization plans are put in place for the Navi's first colonies. The atmospheres are terraformed so the planets can support human life as well.

 **March 3, 2574:**

Thanks to the help of Passive Anubis the first lightsaber is created.

 **March 5, 2575:**

The UEG makes first contact on _Naboo_ with the Gungans. They agree to allow humans to colonize the surface of the planet as long as they are not treated as second-class citizens and have a voice. They later join the OSA.

 **June 10, 2575:**

Plans are made to use forerunner technology to create the first artificial planet made by the OSA. The planet will replace _High Charity_ as the center of the OSA and the location of the both the senate and the council. It will also act as a fortress world. The planet will be called _Coruscant_.

 **2575-2579:**

The OSA makes contact with the Zabrak, Cathar, Echani, Umbaran, Miraluka, Mirialan, Togruta, Nautolan, Iktotchi, Ithorian, Selkath, Wookiee, Rodian, Pantoran Selonian, Besalisk, Drall, and Kel Dor alien races. They all join the OSA. The number of races in the OSA now numbers 35. The New Class Modernization Program is started in 2578 to design and build starships that increase the degree of standardization across internal features and external features. The products of this early phase of the plan included vessels that were essentially upgrades to existing, but common vessels. These would be followed by newer more powerful ships. A giant space station the Absolute Record calls Centerpoint Station is found in the Corellian sector, the home system of the Selonians and the Drall. The files at the Absolute Record say that the station has the power to move planets with its tractor beam, as it did with the five planets of the Corellian sector. Scientists arrive to study the giant station. The Mon-Calamari have invented their own ODP called the Derilyn Space Defense Platform. These were scrapped after it was shown that they were to vulnerable to fighters should the shields fail. They are replaced by the better protected Golan Space Defense Platforms.

 **April 24, 2580:**

The OSA for the first time makes first contact with two other Galactic powers that are at war, The Confederacy of Independent Systems (CIS) and the Mandalorian Empire. The Confederacy is made up of various planetary and sectorial governments, as well as some mega-corporations, like the Neimoidian Trade Federation, the Muunilinst InterGalactic Banking Clan, Geonosian Industries, and the Skakoan Techno Union. The Mandalorian Empire is made up of the 23 Mandalorian warrior clans. Both sides have a large number of fleets and a vast number of armies. The CIS's armies are made up of battle droids. Mandalorian soldiers show a Sangheili warriors level of skill, some even show the prowess of a Spartan III. ONI discovers that the CIS keeps their people near the level of poverty by passing heavy taxes for the Corporations own prophet, perform inhuman experiments, and sell their populace into slavery to people like the Zygerrian Slaver Empire and the Trandosian Guild. The OSA decides to declare war on the CIS. The Galactic War begins.

 **November 25, 2581:**

The Quarren Isolation League, a pro-Quarren organization based on their homeworld of _Dac_ (Mon-Calamari) that wanted to purge all OSA presence from their homeworld and rule over the Mon-Calamari, start a civil war on Dac with assistance from the CIS. While most Mon-Calamari and Quarren are united in peace thanks to the OSA, there were still those who harbored resentment towards the Mon-Cala for ruling over Dac for so long in the past. Spec-Ops S.H.A.R.C/Mantis attack subs and SCUBA Marines led by Jedi Master Kit Fisto were sent to assist the Calamari Knights with the battle underwater, while Admiral Ackbar led the space battle. At the end of the day Admiral Ackbar had destroyed all CIS warships and Spec-Ops led by Kit Fisto were able to defeat and destroy the Isolation League. Dac was restored to peace, and a new alliance between the Mon-Calamari and the Quarren was formed. All of the Isolation League's planets, resources, and shipyards were seized as well.

 **December 27, 2582:**

The war is not going well for the CIS. The OSA is glassing their droid factories and the Mandalorians are blockading their hyperspace lanes, starving them of supplies. Major battles including the Battle of _Naboo_ , Battle of _Dac_ , Battle of _Geonosis_ , Battle of _Fondor_ , Battle of _Umbara_ , Battle of _Selonia_ , Battle of _Saleucami_ , Battle of _Kashyyyk_ , and many others are fought with few battles ending with a CIS victory. In a last ditch effort to end the war, the CIS council called upon a new type of ship by the Isolation League before its destruction, and smuggled away to be completed by the CIS. This ship would serve as a flagship of one colossal armada of about 900 ships. Almost every battleship left in the CIS. The armada was to attack _High Charity_ and the still under construction _Coruscant_ to force the OSA to surrender. The flagship, and secret weapon, was a one of a kind Subjugator-class heavy cruiser known as the Malevolence. At 4,845 m long it was equipped with 500 twin turbo laser batteries, but its real power was in its dual ion pulse cannons, capable of disabling enemy ships, mounted on both sides of its hull. But ONI and Union operatives had been keeping close eyes on all CIS fleet activity and reported both the flagship and the armada to HIGH COM at _High Charity_. Spartan Blue and Noble teams were sent aboard a Prowler to secretly take control of the Malevolence and use it against the CIS armada. The plan went off without a hitch. Blue Team and Noble Team took control of the Malevolence and used it to decimate 40% of the armada once it reached _High Charity_. The _High Charity_ Defense Fleet destroyed the rest while only suffering light casualties. A second, bigger Subjugator-class heavy cruiser called the Devastation was found in the data files of the Malevolence. The ship was located above the last CIS strong hold, _Mustafar_. The alien species known as the Keelish join the OSA.

 **January 01, 2583:**

The CIS surrender and the Galactic War comes to an end. The OSA claims the territory held by the former CIS and freed all slaves. The Devastation is claimed by the OSA. For their inhuman crimes committed on numerous races during both their rule and the war, the Neimoidians, Skakoan, Muuns, Zygerrians, and Trandosians are stripped of most of their advanced technology, most of their financial assets, all but a few damaged ships, and are banished from the Orion arm. This is accomplished by using Centerpoint Station's hyperspace tractor beam, which OSA scientists have concluded they can now operate. The homeworlds of the Neimoidians, Geonosians, Zygerrians, and Trandosians (as well as a few Neimoidian Purse Worlds) are moved by Centerpoint Station's tractor beam out of the Orion arm into the other half of the galaxy. Before the Skakoans and the Muuns can be banished, the Mandalorians attack their defenseless planets, causing the Skakoans and the Muuns to go extinct. This act by the Mandalorians leads to the second Galactic War or the Mandalorian War.

 **January 20, 2583 - May 28, 2588:**

The Mandalorian War rages across the galaxy with the Mandalorians winning several swift victories in the Outer Rim before the OSA can fully act. One of these victories is the massacre of _Cathar_ , where the Mandalorian Neo-Crusaders led by the leader of their empire Mandalore the Ultimate massacred the helpless Cathar. His right hand Cassus Fett also nuked the human colony of _Serroco_. These acts of villainy fueled a burning fire into the hearts of the people of the OSA. Millions of volunteers enlisted into their respected military's and hundreds of ships were being cranked out at rates not even seen during the Human-Covenant War. The Jedi take up the role as Commanders and Generals once again and lead the fleets and armies against the Mandalorians. A human Jedi called Revan becomes the most famous generals and Jedi of the war. He proves himself not only to being one of the most powerful Jedi to date, but also as a master strategist by using the Mandalorians own tactics against them to extreme effect. Even though the Mandalorians are heavily outnumbered and on the retreat they still put up a hell of a fight. Lucian leads his Lycan special forces known as the alpha dogs, they use their Lycan forms to get in quick to disorganize and ravage the enemy. Selene fights alongside her newly trained Death Dealers doing shadow strikes behind enemy lines. They use their new forms to battle the Mandalorian Basilisk War Droids and keep them off the Lycans and OSA forces. Spartans are once again the ultimate weapon on the battlefield, making entire Mandalorian Divisions disappear.

 **May 29, 2588:**

During the Fourth Battle of _Taris_ , Revan meets an old friend he made during the war with the CIS, a Mandalorian named Canderous Ordo. Canderous tells Revan that he has gathered a good number of the Clans under clan Ordo in an attempt to overthrow Mandalore the Ultimate. Revan arranges a meeting with the Senate and a deal is struck, if a stealth ship can get both Canderous and Revan to _Mandalore_ undetected, then Canderous will challenge Mandalore the Ultimate to a duel. In accordance with the ancient Mandalorian laws if Canderous wins then he will have control of all Mandalorian forces. A peace treaty will then be arranged and Canderous will pledge the Mandalorians to the OSA. It is agreed upon. The Prowler _**Midnight**_ gets Canderous and Revan to the capital city of Mandalore. After sneaking into the castle, aided by Revan's use of the Force, Canderous challenges Mandalore the Ultimate for the right to rule. The fight is intense and Canderous almost loses, but he manages to pull through his injuries and cuts of Mandalore's head with his own battleaxe. The war is over with Canderous claiming the title of Mandalore the Preserver. A peace treaty is signed and the Mandalorian Empire joins the OSA. Humanitarian aid and repair fleets are sent out to all the planets damaged by the war. The number of races in the OSA now numbers 37.

 **September 21, 2588:**

Pirates and underground crime syndicates have had almost free rein during the wars. They start attacking supply convoys and Outer Rim colonies. The OSA council sends 2/10 of its fleet to scourge the Outer Rim and destroy as many Pirates and crime syndicates as they can find. The fleet quickly finds the Hutt Cartel. The Outer Rim purges begin.

 **September 22, 2588:**

Mandalore the Preserver reveals Kamino and its cloning facilities to the OSA. An agreement is reached in which the Kaminoans are allowed to join the OSA. In exchange the OSA get to use their cloning facilities to help the Cathar, who are an endangered species, recover their numbers. Canderous also donates Mandalorian DNA from one of his top soldiers named Jango Fett to help raise the Mandalorians back to pre-war status. This action causes worry to sprout in the senate, fearing another war will break out. Canderous promises that there will be no war and that he intends to give half the Mandalorian clone army to the OSA to use in the Outer Rim purges. The Sangheili and UNSC don't agree with cloning soldiers but let the matter go. The senate and council agrees as long as other races can serve in the army as it will provide many needed jobs. Canderous agrees. The Zabraks, Cathar, Echani, Togrutas, and Keelish serve in the clone army, later known as the first joint Multiple Species Armed Forces. Zabraks, Sangheili, Echani, Mandalorians, and Humans serve as trainers for army. All forces are free to seek life outside of the military whenever they wish. Rothana Heavy Engineering on Rothana arranges a contract with Kamino to create new ships and war machines for the joint-clone army.

 **July 4, 2289:**

The New Class Modernization Program bears fruit. Chief engineers Walex Blissex and his daughter, Lira Wessex, the heads of the New Class Modernization Program, create many new warship classes for the OSA. Their designs include the Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor and the Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptor, or the Jedi starfighters due to them mainly being used by the Jedi Order. They also created the new Star Destroyer starship type and the Mon Calamari also made several new types of starships.

 **December 5 2590:**

The Jedi Council set up academies to teach people of the civilian sector the ways of the force on multiple worlds. The lightsaber and energy sword become the Jedi's primary weapons. The OSA senate agree to give the facility on Ilum to the Jedi. An enclave is built on the colony of _Dantooine_ , _Ossus_ , and other planets throughout the OSA. Plans are made to build a Jedi Temple, to serve as the main headquarters for the Jedi, on _Coruscant_ once its complete.

 **August 04, 2592:**

The Hutt Cartel is destroyed, The Hutts are pushed back to their home territory known as Hutt space, and the Outer Rim purges result in most of the pirate and crime rings destruction. Any surviving pirates flee to Hutt Space, which is then quarantined and blocked off from the rest of the Orion arm. No Hutt has been seen outside Hutt Space since.

 **August 10, 2592:**

 _Coruscant_ is completed and becomes the capital of the OSA. Citizens of all OSA races live settle on Coruscant. _High Charity_ becomes the headquarters for the heads of all military forces in the OSA. The Jedi High Temple and the Senate/Council Building is built.

 **February 20, 2595:**

The first Clone-Joint Species Army (CJSA) completes its training. The army is launched from Kamino in the new Acclamator I & II-class Assault ships, Victory-I & Victory-II-class and Venator-class Star Destroyers to patrol and protect the Mid and Outer Rims.

 **December 15, 2595:**

While touring the least explored regions of the Outer Rim along with several Victory and Venator Star Destroyers, Jedi Master Count Dooku intercepts a 15 year old Jedi distress signal. Dooku recognizes the signal belongs to his old friend Jedi Knight Ky Narec, who went missing 15 years ago before the war with the CIS. The signal leads him to an uncharted planet. Dooku leads a platoon of CJSA troopers on to the planet where they find Ky Narec barely alive in the middle of a battlefield. With him is a young teenage girl from an unidentified alien race. Her name is Asajj Ventress.

 **Present day 2650:**

Humanity and the UNSC has entered a new Golden Age. Since humanity survived the Human-Covenant War, the creation of the Orion Systems Alliance, the studying and reverse engineering of advance Forerunner technology, the flood, the search for all the halo rings, and various wars, the UNSC is truly a Galactic power to be reckoned with and prepared for anything, even the biggest discovery yet. A science team has discovered a device of unknown origins near the UNSC colony _Shanxi_.

 **A/N: I decided to rework the story a bit** **. Now this is the timeline story and the actual story will come later, after I finish Chapter 5 of my first story (please check that out). I may include small timelines to time skip a bit to keep things interesting in the sequel. Let me know if you'd like to see some of the more important events from the timeline and I'll see what I can do, though with me having to juggle with work and other fics, it'll be awhile before I can do something I believe, though that may change.**

 **To clear up something you all may be wondering here are the fleets for each OSA race.**

 **The Rebel fleet goes to the Mon-Calamari/Quarren, along with ships built by the Mon-Calamari Shipyards in later eras.**

 **The Twi'leks and other Star Wars races get a mixture of The Old Republic, Galactic Republic (Clone Wars), and New Republic fleets and vehicles.**

 **The Drall, Besalisk, Navi, Miraluka, Ithorian, Selkath, Wookiees, and Keelish don't have ships of their own and rely on others.**

 **I will include a full account of all starships produced by the New Class Modernization Program in a Codex that will be published soon. (Let me know if you'd like some Halo ships added to the codex)**

 **The Systems Alliance will be in the sequel so we'll see what comes of that. Please review and let me know how I'm doing!**

 **Arisentactica over and out**


End file.
